The Dreamers
by BlackMoonWhiteSky
Summary: Dreams have a special power, they can affect people and cause changes in the waking world, two very special Dreamers know that better than most. SesshomaruxOC NarakuxOC
1. Making A Dramatic Entrance

Dreams have a special power, they can affect people and cause changes in the waking world, two very special dreamers know that better than most. SesshomaruxOC NarakuxOC

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnddddd this is a sort of trial run if you will, I'm posting the first chapter of a couple of the stories that I have in the works and waiting to see what people think of them, if I get a positive response then I shall continue with the story, if not…meh, I haven't actually decided yet. So anyways, read and review please. ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p>The Dreamers<p>

Chapter 1: Making A Dramatic Entrance

* * *

><p>====Story Start====<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke trembling, knowing for a fact that I would get no more sleep for quite some time. I got up and stumbled to my desk, trying not to make too much noise...or hurt myself, as I booted up my laptop. In no time at all the familiar inquiry flashed, "Would you like to make a new connection?" I clicked the "yes" button, knowing that if I was up...she would be too. I decided to wait for her to send the first message, I didn't have long to wait.<p>

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _Hey Dark Dreamer! I saw the dog-boy's group again._

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _So did I, and I saw that they almost died._

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _As per usual. Are you okay? It bothered you, I can tell._

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _I'm fine. It was just that there was so much blood this time, so much...And pain too. *shudders a little* Gods, I'm so glad we can't hear what goes on in the dreams, can you imagine?_

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _I know what you mean, I'd never be able to sleep again. *pats hands comfortingly* Not to worry though DD, you saw, clear as I did, that they made it out fine._

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _*glares* What have I told you about calling me DD?_

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _Burrrr. *gets sudden chill* ...You said to not to. You said to address you in full or not at all. *teary eyes* ...Buuuttttt Chhrrriiiiiisssssssssss! Itt'ssss fuuunnnnnn!_

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _*heavy sigh* Dork...You're a complete and utter moron... Childish... Immature... Ridiculous... *muttering under breath* If you call me the Dark Dreamer, I'll call you the Strong Dreamer. So there! *sticks out tongue*_

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _And you call me immature?_

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _Of course! *smiles brightly* Because you are._

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _*eye roll* Glad I made you feel better. Do you think you'll be able to sleep now or do you want to talk some more?_

I glanced at the clock to see that it was already 3:30, two more hours and my parents would be getting up for work. I knew, if I wanted any more sleep tonight, that I should hit the hay soon but I had a few questions to ask her. For another moment or two I nibbled my lower lip, wondering if I should really ask. Finally, I shrugged to myself, 'I might as well'.

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _You're right, I'm feeling better. But I have a question, two questions actually._

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _Okay. Shoot._

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _Have you...ever noticed a...a secondary...um, presence...in the dream. Someone in the nonexistent-ness with you? Another spirit-observer?_

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _...You know... I've never really thought about it before, but, yeah, now that you mention it, I'm pretty sure there's someone else there with me. Do you think that we're somehow aware of each other? Since we dream almost the same._

That's exactly what I thought but I wasn't going to tell her that. I could sense her... well... they weren't quite her thoughts it was more like... like I was sensing her character, I guess. Sensing the things made her... well... her. I didn't want to draw her attention to that, she could probably sense the same about me and I didn't want to have to explain some of the vibes she'd be getting. I changed the subject.

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _Have you ever tried to do anything? Tried to interact with the dream?_

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _You mean after the first couple of times? No. It didn't work and I got used to just observing after a while. Why? You have something in mind?_

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _Don't I always?_

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _*laughs* True. True. So, enlighten me, oh great one, what is your devious mind planning?_

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _*rolls eyes* ...Dork. ...It's just that, the past couple of times we've gone into the dreams, I've noticed that the sensations are getting stronger. This time around, I could smell the blood, really smell it, and it wasn't just my imagination this time. And... I could feel the grass we were standing in and the wind, I felt the wind pulling on my hair. This isn't the first time, I've smelled the smoke from their fire before, felt its heat on my skin. Once..._

I bit my lip, this last part frightened me a little bit... okay... it frightened me a lot.

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _Once it was raining there, and I was soaked, because I'd chosen not to seek shelter, and when I woke up... I really was soaked. Every inch of my hair, every patch of clothes, it was all soaked. And it really was rain water. I could taste it._

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _...You think we're getting pulled in. Don't you?_

I was almost afraid to answer, as though by saying it aloud, or in this case typing it out, it would somehow become irreversibly true.

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I... I don't know how but... I'm pretty sure none-the-less. And to be honest, if that's the case, I'd like to be able to help them. You know? So I think, next time, we should try to interact again._

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _You think it'll work?_

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _No clue. It's gotta be worth a shot though._

FlorescentBunnyOverlord: _Yeah. They look like they could use the help. Well, I'm going to hit the hay. You should get some sleep too. You need it._

Esteemed(Tyrannical)Empress: _Yeah. Night._

As I logged off I couldn't help but smile at the way my best friend would sometimes act like a mother hen with me, as if I couldn't take care of myself just fine.

* * *

><p>My eyes widened in surprise as I realized where I was, I have never been able to come back a second time in one night! I was once again in the land Samantha and I shared, our strange land of dreams. The one that became more real for us with each passing moment.<p>

A breeze rushed by and I hugged myself to ward off the cold, the thin cotton dress I always seemed to be wearing in this form offering little protection against the biting wind. I looked about, searching for the strange dog-eared boy and his friends, but not finding anything. I frowned, it couldn't be the other white-haired man, I couldn't see him, so it made no sense for me to be put anywhere near him.

I had always been a little weirded out by that, he was like a smudge, him and his companions both, but only for me, Sam could see them just fine. And for her it was the freaky red-eyed man that dog-boy was always fighting, I could see him, but she could not. It was strange.

Movement drew my eye and I saw the little foxboy stumbling through the long grasses followed closely by the bowgirl. Once far enough away from whatever it was that was happening, they turned to look back. I looked with them and saw the dogboy fighting a fearsome looking being with scales like a lizard.

I returned my gaze to the two right in front of me and saw another reptilian sneaking up on them, about to launch an attack on the boy. I did the first thing that came to mind.

I leapt forward to shove him out of harm's way...and it worked. They gaped at me and I at them, until the creature struck out again, this time at me. The blow only glanced my side but I could not help but let out a shriek. Due more to surprise than pain.

The bowgirl let out a shriek louder than I, you'd think it was her that was hurt, dogboy sure did. "Kagome!" He cried, turning his back on the beast he fought with in order to check on her.

I felt a sudden intense dread as the air in a spot near him wavered. "No!" I leapt to my feet, ignoring the first true blood-wound I had ever had in my life, and ran towards them as Sam materialized in the air between him and the creature he had turned his back on.

I froze for a moment when the beast's claws ripped into the soft flesh of her belly, the sickening cut going from her bellybutton to just under her breastbone. I let out a curse and resumed my panicked rush to her side. I knelt beside her, ignoring everything else. Even dogboy cutting the creature down.

Her face had this shocked expression, like she hadn't actually believed that she would get hurt. "Sorry. Just couldn't... let you have... all... the fun..." She grimaced at the pain those simple words brought her.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you **_dare_**! I won't let you!" I felt an energy swamp my brain then, I didn't know what it was, all I knew was that it would save my already dying friend; I dove into it without a second thought.

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that Kagome and company were shocked when two girls appeared out of thin air. More so when the first girl, clasping the hands of the second one tightly, began emanating a frighteningly strong healing aura, despite the fact that she seemed, as far as any of them could tell, to be completely human.<p>

It was, and was not, a surprise when her wildly spiking aura healed not just the girl whose hands she clutched but the wounds of everyone in the clearing, human and demon alike. And, deeper in the forest, demons and animals were healed, though not so completely, and filled with an energy they didn't have before.

* * *

><p>A very particular demon opened golden eyes to look carefully at the stump of a limb that had been missing for a while now. A stump that was now writhing with a pain that would have had a lesser being screaming in agony but which only caused him to narrow his eyes, the barest, faintest, most minute grimace on his face. He watched as the flesh of his missing arm rippled revoltingly, slowly regenerating itself; bones, muscle, skin, and nerves, it was the regenerating nerves that were causing the pain. It stopped suddenly, the spike of healing energy disappearing as though it had never been, only the three or so inches of new flesh signifying that it had happened at all.<p>

The Great Demon Lord of the West turned a calculating golden-eyed gaze in the direction that the aura had come from.

* * *

><p>Back in the clearing Kagome and company could do nothing but stare as the healing aura finally ebbed away into nothing, leaving the strange girl blinking with a rather disoriented expression on her face. She looked down at herself, at the red stain that was slowly appearing down her front in a pattern that mirrored the wound now gone from her friend's chest. "Oh, well... I probably shouldn't do that again."<p>

Then she fainted.


	2. Not Over Yet

**Here's chapter two of The Dreamers, thanks to those that alerted/favorited and special thanks to 01Shadow Angel and my other reviewer (it doesn't show a name, sorry) for, you guessed it, their reviews. ^_^ Um, sorry this chapter is so short, promise there won't be many like it, ...er hopefully. ;)**

* * *

><p>The Dreamers<p>

Chapter 2: Not Over Yet.

* * *

><p>====Story Start====<p>

* * *

><p>My first thoughts when I woke up were not for myself but for Sam, almost immediately followed by thoughts revolving around the pain in my stomach. I let out a groan. "Miss? You are awake?"<p>

My eyes slid open and I saw the warrior woman of the group looking down at me. I blinked a few times then immediately turned my eyes to finding my injured friend. She seemed to understand what I searched for because she rushed to reassure me. "Your friend is healed, though at the moment she sleeps as deeply as you. You are the first one to awaken. It has been nearly three days now since the incident." She smiled kindly at me, "My name is Sango, this is my friend and companion, Kirara." It was only then that I noticed the two tailed being at her side.

Kirara made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and immediately began rubbing against my face the moment I looked at him. Sango made to stop him but froze when I spoke, "Let him be, he does no harm, in fact, his presence calms me. I am Chrysanthemum, and yes, that really is my name, but I would much rather you call me Chris. My friend is Samantha, though I call her Sam."

"It is a pleasure to see you awake, wait a moment while I retrieve the others." And she quickly darted off, leaving me with a purring Kirara. With a hiss of pain, I forced myself into a sitting position, leaning back against the closest wall and watching the door cautiously.

Sango reappeared not a moment later, followed by the other four from their group. "Miss Chris! You shouldn't be sitting up!" She made to rush forward but I waved her off.

"I'm well enough; you needn't be worried about me." I gave a slightly impish grin at their concerned faces, amused. "Now then, introductions, if ya please?" I clapped my hands childishly, concealing the pain that I felt.

"Oh, of course. How rude. I'm Kagome. These are my friends, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku, and you've already met Sango and Kirara." She gestured to each person in turn, all with a slightly concerned smile on her face.

I grinned, head dipping slightly in acknowledgement of them but my eyes betrayed my friendly facade by revealing my unease. "Charmed. I'm Chris."

The monk now known as Miroku suddenly rushed forward, kneeling before me and taking my hands in his. A thing I have seen many times within my previous dreams. "Please, beautiful maiden, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

I was frozen for a moment, completely stunned, of all the things to say to get himself slapped so, for some reason this was not what I'd imagined. Despite my shock I knew insincerity when I heard it and was suddenly assaulted by a wave of rather vicious humor. So I said the one thing I knew would cause an uproar, "...Sure."

* * *

><p>For a moment everything was completely silent as her words sank in and just as they were about to respond she cut them off, forcing down a rather malicious smirk, "You will, of course, have to wait until I am fully healed. It would not be very good for either myself or the child if I were to conceive in such a state." She gestured to her bandaged stomach as they listened with ever-widening eyes.<p>

A sudden laugh brought their attention to the second strange and new person in the room, who very slowly sat up and glanced over at Chris. "You are _**such**_ a sadist my friend, it quite simply boggles the mind."

Chris allowed her suppressed smirk to appear as their eyes met and she would have launched herself at Sam for a hug had she been feeling a bit better. "What can I say? He deserved it; even you have to admit to that."

Sam smiled, "Yes, I suppose he did. Are you all right?"

Chris shrugged, "Been better. I'll be okay though."

Neither one of the girls noticed the way they were being stared at, as though they were the down-right freakiest thing anyone had ever seen. The only one who seemed to have at least _**some**_ idea about what was happening was Kagome, who was blatantly curious. "That language, it's familiar, are you speaking English by any chance?"

Chris snorted; the expression on her face was clearly one of amusement. "Of course it is; what else…" And then it occurred to her, neither she nor Sam knew more than maybe ten words of Japanese between them in total, and yet… and yet they were clearly in Japan, something they had figured out long ago. Somehow, they could understand these people and vice versa but when she and Sam spoke to each other the whatever-it-was seemed to turn off, her eyes narrowed. "Kagome, would you say something, doesn't matter what, to Sango?" She complied and Chris focused, listening very carefully. Her eyes narrowed again in concentration, there was definitely something… she could almost make out the true things being said, though of course she could make neither head nor tail of it. She glanced at Sam and they shared a look, seeming to come to the same conclusion.

"What's going on?" This was Kagome again.

Chris made a noncommittal sound at the back of her throat but turned her gaze back to the others in the room, all of whom were watching with at least some level of curiosity hidden in their eyes, she frowned guardedly and shifted with discomfort for a moment under their scrutiny before a lazy smile overtook her face and she waved the question away with a laugh that only Samantha knew was false. "Nothing. Nothing. Sorry if we worried you or something. I know this may seem a touch abrupt, but where are we?" And like that the topic moved on and everyone relaxed, soon enough the two strange girls were asleep once more and everyone left the hut to go about their business, some together, some alone, and the sun set on what was undeniably a very strange day.

None of them knew that it was not yet over.


	3. Of Demons And Jems

**Yeah, I know it's been a while, that's cause the story I'm working the most on is my Transformers one but anyways, here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy it. I wanted to thank all those that favorited/alerted and a special thanks to those that cared enough to review, xxxxInu girlxx93839 and MynameisKatzi. I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter and please, leave me a review telling me what you think. Remember, reviews are love, and ah needs deh love. ^-^**

* * *

><p>The Dreamers<p>

Chapter 3: Of Demons And Jems.

* * *

><p>====Story Start====<p>

* * *

><p>It was a very dark room, the sort of thing nightmares take place in. The air was heavy, the walls damp, and the floor stained with spilled blood, some old and some fresh. In the middle of that nightmarish room, sitting on a pedestal like some holy object, was a dagger, the blade was thin and slightly curved but that was not what was so attention grabbing about the wicked blade, it was the blood red light that emanated from it, pulsing like a heartbeat. Set beside it was a simple looking mahogany box, only one small lock keeping the curious out.<p>

A figure in the shadows moved, a man, he strode towards the pedestal with sure steps and reached out a long fingered hand and gently caressed the evil blade like one would the face of a lover, careful not to cut his flesh. There was a gentleness about him, a softness, his long hair was white, pure like the newly fallen snow, his eyes blue, calm like the sky and deep like the sea, and his face… his face was nothing but kindness given solid form.

He was beautiful, for all that he was a man.

His hand left the blade and went instead to the box, hovering over the lid, he whispered words in a language few knew existed and even fewer dared speak, there was a flash of light, golden this time, and the lock disappeared, he opened the box and withdrew from it a multifaceted gem, or… well, half of one anyways. "The shards _Disandi_ and _Muesundi_ have finally returned, with the last of the Greater Shards under my command I will finally be able to complete the _Susrt_ Stone and there will be none left to oppose me." It was shocking, how different his voice was from his looks, it was colder than any ice, harder than any stone, and more voracious than any fire.

And it was his true self shown at last.

He looked towards the blade once more and a slow smile grew upon his face, it was a predator's smile. "Not to worry my beloved _Hemurris_, your tongue will taste flesh and your belly will be filled with new souls." The light from the blade pulsed brightly in wicked delight at his words and he put the multicolored stone back into its prison, replacing the lock and leaving the nightmarish room.

There was much to be done if he was to recover the shards.

* * *

><p>Chris was not asleep, her eyes were closed and her breathing even but she was still very much awake, although her mind was wondering. Every so often she would open her eyes and glance across the room, checking to make sure that her friend was alright and occasionally she would drift off into a light doze before jerking almost painfully back into wakefulness.<p>

It was during one of those brief moments of sleep that the creature came. Slinking in like the rodent it was the rat demon went directly to the being it sensed power from and took her. Chris stirred uncomfortably from her sleep once more and as soon as her senses returned to her she cried out in alarm.

Sam was gone!

Adrenaline pumping through her as she shot to her feet, far removed from the pain such an action caused, she called for her friend. Not fully sure why, her brain had not quite caught up to events, she instinctively grabbed a staff leaning against the wall near the door and exited as quickly as possible, just in time to catch sight of the demon carrying her now struggling friend as it disappeared into the forest.

She cried out one last time in the hopes of catching the attention of someone in the village but did not wait to see if she was heard as she rushed after them, catching up a ways away from the village. She wasted not a second for thought as she swung the staff sharply into the demon's back, it had the desired effect, stunning him and causing him to drop her friend to the earth. She stepped quickly between them and held the staff in a defensive position, not once taking her eyes off of him as she called to Sam. "Are you alright?"

There was an irritated huff and the scrabbling sound of Sam getting to her feet. "Peachy."

"Good. Now I suggest you begin making your way back to the village."

"Like hell I'm leaving you here!"

Chris grunted in agitation and tightened her grip on the staff without realizing it, the urge to glare at her foolish friend almost overwhelming. "You will do as I say, Samantha, and you will do it now. This demon obviously wants you and it would be smarter for me to hold him here while you get help than it would be if I got help and allowed him to get farther away with you." She could almost sense the turmoil in her friend's eyes as she struggled to come to a decision; she took advantage of that uncertainty to assert herself as the one in charge. "Now, Samantha!"

Sam jumped at the sharp order and found herself moving to obey without even realizing it. The demon hissed in warning and moved to go around and catch her; Chris growled low in her throat, locking her gaze with his and baring her teeth in challenge. He froze, prey before a predator, his mind working furiously to overcome the situation at hand.

They stayed in a deadlock even after Sam was safely away, though the demon was slowly becoming aware of the growing smell of blood in the air, blood coming from the female challenging him. Chris' expression did not change even as she felt her bandages growing damp, her rash actions had reopened the wound and she was bleeding heavily again, she couldn't risk showing weakness, already the demon was growing more confident. She growled again, reminding him that it was she who was in charge of the situation, her eyes narrowed when he didn't wilt in fear again at the sound, instead he bared his teeth in return. There was a stirring in the vegetation off to the side and they both turned slightly to see if the being was a threat, it wasn't. A young girl stepped out obliviously, startled at what she found, freezing up in fear with a squeak.

Chris saw the demon coiled to leap at the girl and let out a loud snarl, instinct taking over again, she swung the staff out as he leapt, making contact with his spine at the base of his skull. There was a loud crack as his spinal cord snapped and he dropped limply to the ground, Chris dropped her staff and used a tree to support herself as she dry heaved, the feeling of his neck breaking echoing up the staff and into her hands, a feeling she would never be able to forget no matter how hard she tried.

She jumped when something brushed her arm and turned to find the little girl looking up at her with something akin to admiration. "You saved Rin."

Chris blinked in confusion and moved to straighten up, flinching in pain and grabbing at her injury. "Uh, you're welcome. Listen, what are you doing out here all by yourself? It's dangerous."

"Camp's not far, Rin wanted to pick flowers for Master Jaken." She smiled innocently and Chris felt the stirrings of protectiveness in her chest at the sight, she sighed.

"How about I walk you back? You really shouldn't be by yourself out here."

Rin's grin widened and she clapped her hands like the child she was. "Rin would love that. Rin likes you."

Chris couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks, my name's Chrysanthemum by the way, but you can call me Chris if you want to." She bent to pick up the staff and let out a small cry at the pain, the adrenaline had worn off and she was being made aware of the aching from her injury again, Rin moved closer, concern on her little face.

"Lady Chrysanthemum is hurt?"

Chris was surprised again, she'd never been called a lady before, she quickly gathered herself, putting a smile on her face. "Just a little, nothing to worry about. I was hurt from before, it is just acting up now. So, how about us getting you back to your friends?"

Rin was a little hesitant but she seemed to believe what she was told, returning to her happy state after a little more persuasion from Chris. "Okay. Rin wants to go back to Rin's friends. Rin thinks Lady Chrysanthemum will like them."

"Well, we'll see, won't we?"

* * *

><p>Like was not quite the word, to be honest. Rin's "friends" were a small green toad-like creature and a two headed dragon, both of which immediately threatened Chris when she appeared. Rin rescued her from being barbequed human and she was now sitting at their campfire uneasily, watching the toad-being out of the corner of her eye, not trusting him to leave her be. The dragon, oddly enough, seemed to accept her rather quickly, after being told not to hurt her Ah-Un had pressed his two faces against her, taking in her scent before letting out a purr of approval and laying down behind her, tail curled loosely about her form. His tail tightened slightly and he made a displeased sound whenever she moved to get up, so she was staying put.<p>

"Look Rin, I really should be getting back to my friends, I'm sure they're looking for me by now and they'll be very worried when they can't find me. Especially if they find that rat demon that I killed." Jaken scoffed, that was the unpleasant toad-like being, and muttered something about her not even being able to kill a demon if she tried, Chris growled at him, teeth bared. "Nobody asked you, Toadie."

He sputtered indignantly and glared at her hatefully, fingers twitching with a clear desire to harm her, Ah-Un added his growl to hers, pinning Jaken with a warning gaze, he snorted and looked away, muttering something about disloyal dragons and arrogant humans. There was faint movement at the edge of the small clearing the camp was based in and Chris rose to her feet automatically, Ah-Un letting her this time, and turned to face the disturbance. She caught only the briefest glimpse of silver before she found herself being held in the air by her throat, at a level with the coldest eyes she had ever seen.


	4. Friends And Scents

**Yeah, I know it's been a while, that's cause the story I'm working the most on is my Transformers one but anyways, here's chapter four! I know it's short and I'm sorry for that too but the next one should be longer. Hope you enjoy it. I wanted to thank all those that favorited/alerted. I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter and please, leave me a review telling me what you think. ^-^**

* * *

><p>The Dreamers<p>

Chapter 4: Friends And Scents.

* * *

><p>====Story Start====<p>

* * *

><p>She was first shocked, then defensive, baring her teeth in warning as she stared into those golden eyes that seemed to pierce straight through to her soul. The grip tightened slightly, a threat, instinctive; her hands came up to wrap about the one holding her, nails biting into flesh but drawing no blood, she was not strong enough for that.<p>

Not a word was spoken by either of them.

And yet much was understood.

She understood that he would not yield.

He understood that she would not surrender.

She respected his power.

He respected her bravery.

She felt scorn for his unfeeling nature.

He, for her foolishness.

Other things passed between them in that moment but that was all that was relevant for them at the time. The hand gripping her throat began to tighten again, only this time without the intent to stop, and their gazes remained locked. They were both surprised, though she was the only one to actively show it, by the dragon snout that suddenly pushed between them insistently, even more so when the voice of that dragon filled the air in a displeased little growl as the second head joined the first to push them gently apart. The demon with golden eyes released her with a raised brow, not yielding, not truly, but curious none the less. She could not quite contain the gasp of pain when the shock from that short fall rolled through her body and more specifically into her injury. His curious gaze shifted from the dragon and onto her and she knew the moment he scented her blood on the air, for his sharp gaze became even sharper and seemed to zero in on her stomach.

She did not flinch from his gaze but stared defiantly up at him, as though he hadn't uncovered a grave weakness. It didn't matter anyways; even in perfect health the demon would be too strong for her. "Please don't hurt her Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Chrysanthemum saved Rin's life." Gazes shifted, taking in the girl who seemed so very worried, one frowned in guilt, the other showed nothing but a slight narrowing of the eyes.

The frown turned into a carefree grin, false, and she waved a hand airily as if to dismiss the whole thing. "He wasn't hurting me." A lie. "We were ah… we were having a small battle of wills, nothing to worry about."

The girl child's worry abated slightly, although her brows scrunched in confusion. "A what?"

"It's… like a staring contest, only different." She shrugged helplessly, not sure what to say on this one. "Listen, little missy, now that you're in capable hands I really do need to go. I guarantee my friends are worried by now, I think it would be best if I met them before they make it here."

"Why?" The classic child's question, so many uses, so many answers, and almost never welcome. Chris couldn't help but grin, a real one this time.

" 'cuz one of them is a complete moron who'd rather attack first and ask questions later," She didn't so much as twitch to give away the implied insult, though the icy golden glare told her it had been received. "and since your companions aren't human it's quite likely that that's what'll happen, and I don't know about you, but I don't want that."

"But… but you're hurt, shouldn't you stay here?"

"Sore, not hurt, there's a difference." A raised eyebrow at that, she shot a warning glance. "And besides, I was fine before, wasn't I? You saw it yourself. I don't need any help." The sadness on the child's face was unbearable, reminding Chris of another little girl that she missed very, very, much. Her grin turned into a soft smile and she carefully squatted down so that they were at eye level, making sure to keep the pain from her face; she reached out with her free hand, the one not keeping her shirt from sticking to the bandages that were gradually becoming more damp with each passing moment, and gently brushed the girl's hair. "You're a big girl, right Rin?" A hesitant, confused nod; Chris' smile widened slightly. "Then you understand how important it is to take care of your friends, to keep them safe?" Another nod, her young, childish eyes serious. "Well, I have a friend who needs me very much. I have to protect her, but I can't do that if I'm here with you, do you understand?" A reluctant, unhappy nod, Chris ran her fingers through Rin's hair soothingly. "We're friends now though, right? Don't you know that people bound by friendship are always meant to meet again? It's destiny. True friends will always be friends, because they're bound together by their very souls. That means that, you and I, we'll meet again." And her smile was a grin again as she tussled Rin's hair and gave the girl a playful wink.

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear." Which they did; Chris hesitated, about to stand, and quickly pressed a kiss to Rin's forehead. "You take good care of yourself, alright kiddo?" Rin smiled brightly and gave an enthusiastic nod, her cheer returning.

"Promise Lady Chrysanthemum!"

Chris blushed, she would never get used to being called that, and turned to face the demon who's presence she had actually momentarily forgotten, a lapse she scolded herself for. He had clearly been watching them, his eyes were narrowed, and his expression unreadable; she wondered what he was thinking. They stood that way for a few moments, staring at one another, no longer in challenge, merely observing and thinking. It was she who broke the silence, her eyes leaving his as she gave a small bow of acknowledgement, though it should be noted that there was no submission in it. "My apologies for intruding, it was not my intent. I merely wished to escort Rin back to her companions, I didn't think it very safe for her to be wondering out and about in the forest by herself." There was a slight reprimand in her tone, disapproval; the way she caught Jaken squirming from the corner of her eye suggested that the golden eyed demon agreed with her on that point and that someone was going to be in trouble for not doing his job. She smiled widely at the little green man, it was not a pleasant sort of smile, he squirmed again. "I wish you good luck in your travels." And with that she collected her staff from where she had set it against a tree and walked back the way she came, careful to give more than enough room to the powerful being when she walked past him.

She half expected to be stopped, if not by him then by Ah-Un, but aside from some unhappy grumbles from the latter they did nothing, although she could feel their gazes on her back as she walked away. She paused only once on her way to the village, and that was to listen to the pained squawking of the Toadie, a thing which brought a malicious smile to her face.

* * *

><p>It was not until after the human female left, taking her overwhelming scent of fresh blood and dead rat demon with her, that he was able to identify one of the scents that she was only very faintly carrying, Inuyasha. The other, he noted with interest, was the scent that the wave of healing energy had carried with it. The second scent interested him because, despite its faintness, it was deeply imbued in her own personal scent, meaning that it came from within her.<p>

She was the cause, and that interested him quite a lot.


End file.
